Ryu Bingbing
Ryu Bingbing is obtainable through the Premium Treasure. She is an Attack Pilot, and uses the Red Lotus Mech. Personality Easily excited yet doesn't hold grudges; knows how to take care of people; many are dependent on her Background Story In her childhood, Ryu Bingbing is orphaned from a terrorist attack during a trip. While wandering from place to place, she is encountered and adopted by the captain of a mercenary team the "Red Hawks" Carl Gibson. Although reluctant at first, Binging slowly opens herself to the members of "Red Hawks." who treat her as if she were their own daughter. She especially trusts Carl as her father. Afterward Bingbing engages in battles around the world with the mercenary team. From Carl's coaching--or maybe it was her talent --she soon becomes one of the best among the mercenaries. The Red Hawks gain recognition with Bingbing playing a prominent part in it. Then Bingbing faces a huge hardship with Kain starting the world war. Despite his originual policy to remain neutral, Carl is enraged by the Empire's massacre, and he leads the team to resist against the Empire. The team under Carl's command crush the Empire Army in numerous battles. To demolish the Red Hawks, the Empire deploys massive scale of battle units. The intense battle continues, and the mercenary team is almost annihilated. Carl Gibson dies from the battle as well. Without even time to lament his death, Bingbing has to lead the escape operation. During the action, Bingbing displays supernatural mastery of controlling unit and brings her team out of the mass. Despite their success in the escape, the mercenaries grow tired of the Empire's persistent pursuit. On a East Asia plain area, the team is in danger of annihilation as the Empire follows closely behind. Right before the Empire units fire beam, the reinforcement arrives from above. Goddess Kiss happens to be there for their operation and they save the mercenaries. Afterwards the whole mercenary team joins the independent platoon under R.E.A.P, except for BingBing who joins Goddess Kiss. Her new life with the Goddess Kiss members turns out to be great. With her rich experience in life, she fits in well and every member looks up to her. Even the few members who did not like Bingbing at first becomes her fan. Recently, she seems to be interested in the Commander of Goddess Kiss. " Its a good day to get drunk~ " Tactics (Arena) Using BingBing Ryu Bingbing is a decent Beatstick, with solid attack that is unfortunately often outclassed by Enomoto Tsubasa, who is easier to obtain and power up due to her medals being more accessible, and fulfills mostly the same role of heavy nuke. Tsubasa also has higher defensive stats than Bingbing, and features Retaliation as her Blue-Rank Skill, meaning she'll take more hits than Bingbing and deal out rebound damage while she's at it. However, Bingbing does have a shorter charge requirement on her special attack than Tsubasa, meaning that while her special only hits a column, rather than the whole enemy setup, she's more likely to get it off than Tsubasa due to her better charge requirement. Bingbing can also hit a full column of foes after a couple turns with Petal Scatter, her Blue-Rank Skill, so while she can't deal rebound damage, she can bypass some obnoxious Tank units like Maria Regaskos, who may give some pilots trouble, and whale on potentially squishy units like Healers who might be hiding behind said Tanks. Red Lotus is a slightly squishier unit than Vegabon, so Bingbing will benefit more than Tsubasa from hiding behind a Tank like the abovementioned Maria, allowing her to put out damage for longer without fear of retaliation. Finally, completely unrelated, but Bingbing's dress is much classier than Tsubasa's, which is why you should run Bingbing instead of Tsubasa. SUM-UP: * Basically bad Tsubasa, but two Tsubasas is still good! * Unlike Tsubasa, keep behind a Tank for best results. * Dang that's a sexy dress. Countering BingBing Since the Red Lotus is somewhat squishy as far as Beatsticks go, Arena teams using Bingbing will generally park her behind a Tank, as recommended above. Because of this, Units that target the back rows, like Ilayda Mahn, or full columns, like Emily Windsor, can be useful in bringing her down. If your foe was foolish enough to leave her unguarded, two or three Attack units lined up against her should be able to remove her fairly swiftly, or a Tank with good offensive potential, like Maria Regaskos, can keep enemy Bingbings from dealing too much damage and should be able to get rid of her with her special attack. SUM-UP: * If behind a Tank, snipe or hit the whole column. * If not behind a Tank, try opposing her with units that can either kill her fast or else take her hits comfortably. * If all else fails, get her drunk and hope she accidentally hits her own teammates. = ''-Analysis courtesy of user Rahkshimaster999'' = Category:Pilots